The present invention relates to the use of a cylindrical shaped seal in a refrigerant line connector, preferably for an air conditioning system in a vehicle.
In the prior art, refrigerant lines communicate a refrigerant between the various components in a refrigerant cycle. There are several connectors that connect the lines to various components. A fluid tight seal must be provided at each of these connections. In one particular type connector, a threaded nut is threadably connected to a second connector member. In this way, a refrigerant tube may be connected to another component.
In the past, an O-ring seal has been provided between the nut and the housing. The O-ring seal is intended to provide the fluid tight seal mentioned above. In one particular application, a fluid tube is connected to a ferrule. The ferrule is inserted into the second connector member. The nut is then tightened onto the second connector member to squeeze the ferrule against the second connector member. The seal must seal at its outer periphery with the second connector member, and at its inner periphery with the refrigerant tube. Both of these sealing areas must be fluid tight.
However, due to the small sealing area of an O-ring seal, it is sometimes difficult to provide the fluid tight seal with an O-ring. In particular, an O-ring seal does require good surface conditions, without surface imperfections, flaws, etc. In many applications, and in particular in vehicle applications, the fluid connector components may have surface imperfections. Thus, O-ring seals have not always been fully acceptable for these applications.